XmasWinter Drabbles
by genegrimm853
Summary: 25 drabbles, one a day until x-mas.
1. 1-SNOW

**A/N: so I have been challenged to write one drabble a day until december 25th; I'm gonna try my best :P.**

1. Snow

Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern stepped out of the diner into the chill December air.

"Shit, nope, too cold to go to the tree," Teddy decided, turning to the center of town towards his house.

Chris rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you pussy, just walk around a little and you'll warm up. Do some jumping jacks or something."

"You try doing jumping jacks when you can't feel your fucking legs!"

"Well, shit," Vern muttered, looking at the sky.

"What, Vern?" Gordie asked, teeth chattering and feet shuffling to stay warm.

"It's snowing."


	2. 2-PRESENTS

2. Presents

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Chris shouted, jumping on his older brother's bed.

"What the hell...?"

"Wake up, Ritchie! It's Christmas!" Richard Chambers grinned at his younger brother.

"I can't get up if you're jumping like that!" Chris immediately hopped off the bed and ran down stairs. Richard followed at a more leisurely pace. Chris circled the Christmas tree cautiously, sneaking a peak under the branches.

"Hey, Christopher."

"Yeah?"

"I got a present for ya." Richard handed his younger an oddly shaped package.

"Shouldn't I wait for everyone else to open it?"

"Nah, this is a special present, I want ya to open it now." Chris inspected the gift carefully before tearing the newspaper wrapping paper away. His eyes went wide; Richard grinned.

"How'd ya know I wanted one?" Chris asked in awe.  
"Jesus, Chris, you wouldn't shut up about it all month."


	3. 3-CANDY CANES

3. Candy Canes

"IT'S DECEMBER!" Vern shouted excitedly, climbing into the tree house.

"Yeah, your point is?" Teddy asked, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"The candy store starts selling candy canes today!"

"So?" Chris asked as he brushed snow off the windowsill.

"Candy canes are his second favorite," Gordie said, trying unsuccessfully to make smoke rings with his breath in the winter air.

"Candy canes are my second favorite after cherry Pez!" Vern exclaimed, ignoring Gordie.

"Told you so," Gordie shrugged.


	4. 4-LIGHTS

4. Lights

"How the fuck is this supposed to work?" Chris asked in exasperation, gradually getting more tangled in the string of lights he was holding. Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Give me, you immature child," Teddy demanded, taking the light string away from Chris.

"Oh, now I'm the immature child?"

"Well, he does have a point," Gordie said, smirking. Chris glared.

"Shut the fuck up, Lachance."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Teddy said, standing in front of a bush artfully wrapped in lights, "is how you decorate a bush."

"Um, Teddy," Vern said cautiously, "I think you gotta plug in the lights first."


	5. 5-TREE

5. Tree

Chris sighed as he sat on the cold, hard-packed earth beneath the tree. His family hadn't even mentioned Christmas yet; he doubted his father was even conscious enough to realize it was December.

_I guess that means no tree for Christmas this year_, he thought to himself. He thought back to before his father lost his job, before he was always drunk. They always had a tree, decorated with lights and cheap tinsel.

He gazed up at the tree house nestled in the branches with a small smile. "I guess this'll work for the Chambers Family Christmas tree this year."


	6. 6-SNOWBALL FIGHT

6. Snowball Fight

_THUMP_.

"Oh, it's on, Chambers!" Teddy threatened, wiping the snow out of his glasses. "C'mon Vern, gather ammunition and obliterate the enemy!" He hastily began making snowballs. "Take no prisoners!"

"Paratroops, over the side!" Vern shouted, jumping over a pile of snow and chucking snowballs at Chris, accidentally missing and hitting Gordie square in the nose.

"Jesus, Gordo, you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help me?!" Chris asked, clearly struggling under the bombardment of snow.

"I hope I'm going to get an army bonus for this, Corporal Chambers," Gordie said, hitting Teddy in the chest.

"Most certainly, Lieutenant-"

"Wait, my fake role in the army is only a lieutenant?!"

"What? You don't get to be General overnight, y'know." Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what the hell." He lobbed his perfect snowball straight at Chris. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" he shouted as he ran for his fucking life down the street.


	7. 7-ORNAMENTS

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time :P**

7. Ornaments

_"Hey, Gordie, how 'bout this one?" Denny asked. He held up a simple ornament: a silvery-blue pinecone dusted with glitter to make it look like snow. Gordie nodded enthusiastically. "Here, go put it on the tree; don't drop it!"_

_Gordie walked carefully over to the family tree and placed the pinecone on an eye-level branch._

_"Perfect!" Denny praised; Gordie beamed._

"Gordon, why don't you start decorating the tree?" his mother asked. Gordie nodded and opened the box that contained the majority of the ornaments. He took out the lights and put them on first, then the angel. He looked through the baubles wrapped at the bottom of the box.

"Ouch!" he said, quickly pulling out his hand after pricking it on something. He slowly put his hand back in the box, pulling out a cracked fragment of a silvery-blue pinecone, an ornament that hadn't been properly wrapped the year before.


	8. 8-GINGERBREAD

8. Gingerbread

"Teddy!"

"What, Ma?"

"Come down here and help me with dinner!" Teddy groaned and rolled off his bed, tromped downstairs and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What are we making?"

"I was gonna make baked chicken; you want to start making some gingerbread cookies?" Teddy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you let me cook?"

"Yes, I do," his mother said matter-of-factly, "but that was a while ago and I think you've matured since then."

"Ma, it was last month and you nearly had a conniption 'cause I nearly burnt the house down." She sighed.

"I'll help you using the oven, but I'm sure you can handle mixing a few things and following a recipe, right?"

"Of course, ma'am. Our squadron has faced many a fight such as this; we're ready."


	9. 9-PEPPERMINT

9. Peppermint

"Can I have a milkshake, please?" Gordie asked, sitting down at the counter. The waitress nodded and bustled off into the kitchen of the busy diner. Everyone was escaping the wind and cold by staying indoors and eating comfort food, himself included.

"Here ya' go, hon," the waitress said, setting the milkshake down in front of him.

"Thanks." He took a sip and almost choked. Peppermint, cinnamon and nutmeg instead of the classic vanilla; for the holidays.


	10. 10-HOT CHOCOLATE

10. Hot Chocolate

The next day, Gordie went back to the diner, although he was definitely not getting a milkshake this time.

"Do you guys have a holiday menu?" he asked the waitress.

"Sure do; wanna take a look at it?"

"Yes, please." He scanned his eyes over the festively decorated sheet, his glance landing on drinks.

"Could I have a hot chocolate please?"

"Sure thing, hon," the waitress said. "You want it with whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"Please." She handed him a large mug, piled high with cream; he took a sip. _Much better than yesterday_, he thought.


	11. 11-ANGELS

11. Angels

Chris stepped out onto the untouched snow; Gordie followed him. When the reached the foot of the tree, Chris threw himself on the ground and stared at the sky.

"The fuck are you doing, Chambers?"

"Making a motherfucking snow angel, what do you think I'm doing?" Gordie rolled his eyes in disbelief. Chris grinned. "Oh, c'mon Lachance, live a little. Snow doesn't last forever." He moved his limbs around in the snow.

"You're gonna catch hypothermia and freeze to death," Gordie warned.

"Good, at least I'll die happy. Unlike you, being all serious stuff and serious words; you're so serious you'll probably be a lawyer some day," Chris predicted.

"Fine, fine, I'll make a fucking snow angel." Gordie flopped down beside his best friend. "Goddammit, I got snow down my coat."

"Shut the fuck up, Lachance; you're disturbing the peace."


	12. 12-ICE SKATING

12. Ice Skating

Gordie glided easily across the ice rink. "C'mon, Chris, aren't you gonna skate?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because the skates don't fit!"

"Bullshit!" he shouted at Chris, who stubbornly sat on the bank of the frozen lake. He skated smoothly over to him. "I made snow angels with you, now you gotta skate!"

"But making snow angles is fun!"

"And skating isn't?" Chris shrugged. "C'mon, you pussy, put on the fucking skates."

"I don't know how to skate, Gordo."

Gordie sighed. "I'll teach you," he said, tying Chris' skates. "Ok, so you wanna push off on the inside of your foot."

"I thought you pushed off with the toe," Chris said, standing up cautiously.

"That's for figure skates, dumbass. Ok, push off."

"If you say one thing about this to Teddy or Vern, I swear to God-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll fucking kill me. Now quit your whining and move your damn feet."


	13. 13-WRAPPING PAPER

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS ON TIME I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TRY MAKING EXCUSES!**

13. Wrapping Paper

"What's the point of wrapping paper anyways?" Vern asked.

"Whad'ya mean, Verno?" Teddy asked.

"Well, you're gonna get the gift and see what it is anyways, what's the point of keeping it a secret?"

"It's a tradition Vern, I dunno the science behind it."

"I refuse to ever wrap a gift again. It's stupid. Sincerely."

"C'mon, Vern, you're seriously not gonna wrap a gift for your parents?" Gordie asked.

"I'm serious. Never doing it ever again."

"Let me know how that works out for ya," Chris said, smirking.


	14. 14-SCARFS

14. Scarfs

"Gordon, why don't you and Dennis go play outside in the snow?"

"Ok, Mom!" Gordie grabbed his coat, hat, mittens, boots and Denny and headed towards the back door.

"Hey, Gordie, you forgot something!" Denny shouted.

"What?"

"Your scarf silly!" Denny handed Gordie his scarf, which he haphazardly wrapped around his neck, sure to fall off any second.

"No, you gotta wrap it tighter," Denny instructed, taking both ends and wrapping it more securely. He pulled it up, covering Gordie's face. "Now you're completely protected!"

"Denny, I'm going blind!"

"Hey, don't start with me, sugarpop; let's go."


	15. 15-SHOPPING

15. Shopping

"How many more gifts do you need?!" Teddy asked in exasperation.

"Two more," his mother answered as she walked briskly through the mall in Chamberlain. "Maybe three, if you want to get a gift for your cousin Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?!"

"I'll take that as a no. But we still have to get two more." Teddy groaned. "Actually, if you want to go back to the car with all the bags, you can," his mother said, smirking.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Give me the bags, Mother; I'll meet you by the car in ten."

"Twenty?"

"Ten."

"How 'bout fifteen?" Teddy sighed.

"Fine, fifteen minutes. Make it quick, I'm counting!"


	16. 16-ICICLES

16. Icicle

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Teddy opened his eye a crack.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"What the hell...?" He grabbed his glasses off the table beside his bed and looked around. Outside the window, huge icicles had formed over night, which were now dripping in the morning sunlight. He groaned and flopped back into bed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He rolled over so his back was towards the window.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He shoved his head under his pillow to muffle the noise.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Goddamn motherfucking icicles," he muttered. He leaped out of bed, flung open the window and broke the icicles off with an unlucky textbook that was resting on the windowsill. "Much better." Teddy took off his glasses and laid back down with a sigh, relishing the fact of sleeping in on a Saturday morning.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._


	17. 17-SANTA

17. Santa

"Hey, Gordie, I got an idea."

"What?"

"How 'bout you and me go to Albright's Hardware Store and you can go tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

"I dunno, Denny," Gordie replied, fiddling with his collar. "I don't know what I want for Christmas yet." Denny thought for a moment.

"Remember when we went to the library?"  
"Yeah..."

"What was your favorite book at the library?" Gordie frowned as he thought back to their library visit.

"I remember!" he said, grinning in delight. "But you're going to have to wait to find out!"

"Ok," Denny said, smiling. "Go get your coat on, I'll tell Mom that we're going to see Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Denny grinned as he recognized Mr. Carter, the man who played the organ at church, dressed as Santa Claus.

"Go on, Gordie," he encouraged, "Go tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Gordie hesitated. "Will you go up with me?"

"Of course." He held his brother's hand as they walked over to the jollily dressed insurance salesman.

"Why hello there!" Mr. Carter bellowed, smiling down at Gordie. "What's your name, son?"

"Gordie."

"And what would you like this year for Christmas, Gordie?"

"The mulberry book by the doctor." Mr. Carter looked over to Denny in confusion.

"Do you mean _And to Think That I Saw It on Mulberry Street_ by Dr. Seuss?" Denny asked.

"Yes! That one!" Gordie nodded. "I like that book a lot."

"That's one of Mrs. Claus' favorites! I'll be sure to get you a copy." Gordie practically beamed.


	18. 18-SNOWMEN

18. Snowmen

"Ok, so we need a hat, a scarf, a pipe, some buttony thingies, twigs for arms... am I missing anything?"

"A carrot!"  
"And a carrot, thank you Chris," Frank said, gathering the needed materials from the shed. "Here, Chris, go find Mom and ask if she has anything we can use for buttons and eyes and stuff."

"Ok, Ritchie!" Chris quickly scurried off into the house to find his mother. "Ma?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie!"

"Do we have anything we can use as buttons on our snowman?"

"Hmm... I think I have some can lids you can use in the linen closet." Chris grabbed ten lids of different sizes and ran back outside.

"Frank! I found some things for buttons!"

"Good! How 'bout you help me make the head, while Ritchie makes the middle and we'll all make the bottom together?"

"Okay! Let's make the best snowman in Castle Rock!"


	19. 19-BOW

19. Bow

"Whatcha' got there, Vern?"

"A bow."

"What's it for?" Billy Tessio asked warily.

"Well, I decided that wrapping paper is pointless, so I'm using just a bow instead."

Billy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're not using wrapping paper?"

"Nope."

Billy shook his head. "I dunno what you think about all day, Vern," he said, walking away, "And I don't think I wanna know."

Vern frowned. "Why doesn't anyone get it? Sincerely, bows are the way to go."


	20. 20-FIRE

**A/N: idea for this one came from Xxultiment_fangirlxX**

20. Fire

Gordie stepped into the tree house.

"Whatcha got there, Gordo?" Teddy asked, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"A Christmas tree for the tree house."

"I love the idea Lachance, but it's a kinda pathetic tree."

"Ever heard of the saying 'it's the thought that counts' Teddy?" Chris asked.

"Nope."

"That figures." Chris shook his head. "You wanna play, Gordie?"

"Yeah, lemme deal for once." Gordie took the cards from Chris, shuffling them carefully.

"Oh... shit," Teddy muttered.

"What now, Teddy?"

"I think I lit the tree on fire," he replied, holding his cigarette away from his body and the smoldering branches of Gordie's tiny tree.


	21. 21-FROZEN

21. Frozen

Vern sat alone up in the tree house, the first one there for once. He idly shuffled the cards and waited for Teddy, Chris and Gordie. As he waited, he reached into a crate under Gordie's usual seat, pulling out a bottle of Coke. He twisted the cap off and frowned.

"Well shit." The soda had frozen solid inside the bottle. He looked at his watch, thinking that the other guys were probably not showing up any time soon. "I guess there's no point staying here then."

"Why not?" Teddy's voice called from below.

"The soda's frozen solid; sincerely."

"Yup, officially time to go home."


	22. 22-ALCOHOL

22. Alcohol

Ace Merrill walked into Billiard's Pool Room, heading straight for the bar.

"Isn't it a little late for a drink, Ace?" the bartender asked.

"Johnny Walker on the rocks doesn't have a fucking pocket watch, Jim," Ace said, matter-of-factly. Jim dutifully poured Ace his drink.

"You got any plans for the holiday?"

"Nah, I'm through with this religious shit." Ace took a sip of his drink and took a seat. "It's not like I have anyone to celebrate it with."

"Well, we'll be open here in the late afternoon on Christmas if you're so inclined to stop by."

"Thanks, Jim, I might." Ace finished his drink in one gulp and gave Jim a big tip. "Merry Christmas," he said, walking out with a bit of a spring in his step.


	23. 23-WISHES

23. Wishes

Chris sat in his room, still awake. He glanced out the window at the sky to see a shooting star fly by. He remembered how his mother used to say you could make a wish on a shooting star and it would come true. _I wish I could get out of here_, he thought.

But then he remembered what Gordie had said when they came back from their 'journey,' the day before Labor Day. "You can do anything you want, man." Chris nodded to himself; he was gonna get out, that was for sure.


	24. 24-FAMILY

24. Family

Chris and Gordie walked through the cold streets towards the tree house. "What kind of world do we live in where families don't care about their kids on Christmas Eve?" Gordie asked.

"A really fucked up one." When they got to the tree house, they were surprised to hear laughter coming from it.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," Teddy shouted as he and Vern stuck their heads out the window.

"What're you doing here, Teddy?"

"Spending Christmas Eve with my family." They gave him a confused look. "Face it, we're the best family either of you has got, and you three are the best family I got, and Vern's got an okay family but we're way better."

"I guess there's some hope for your future after all," Gordie said; he smirked and followed Chris into the tree house.


	25. 25-COMMUNITY

25. Community

The entire population of Castle Rock, all 1281 people, gathered in front of the Church of St. Joseph as they waited for the three-story tall Christmas tree to be lit.

"This is so overrated," Teddy complained.

"Shut up, Teddy, this is the best part of Christmas." Vern bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Yeah, I'll bet you totally thought it was overrated when you were younger," Chris said.

"I did, I always hated this thing."

"Just grin and bear it Teddy, it builds character," Gordie said, turning his attention to the front of the crowd.

"All right, folks," Bob Albright shouted through the mega phone. "We're starting the count down!"

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" Cheers went off as the lights sparkled to life on the tree. Chris grinned, one of the few genuine smiles he'd had all season.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"And Happy New Year!" Teddy shouted.

**A/N: well that's all folks! thank you to BoatsAgainstTheCurrent for constant reviews and Xxultiment_fangirlxX for physical/moral support :P**


End file.
